Year One:Alive
by MegaPokeFan5
Summary: When he thought everything was over, he was given a second chance. A story about my OC and his life. Shippings include: PS, CS, IS and ORS.
1. Prologue:Rainbow

**Hey guys. Hoped you like my last story. Here's one, completely different from the other one, without Wes and Rui. Also, as you can probably tell, I will be using this kind of an intro, instead of all the characters talking nonsense. So, without futher adu, I give you Year One: Alive.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rainbow<strong>

* * *

><p>The song ended...<p>

He kept a lonesome face as everyone applauded. It was a new technique, but it was beginning to pay off. People remembered why this was so special, and tossed whatever they could at him. He enjoyed this. Music comes in different varieties, and this is one of them. The case layed open, and he dropped everything into it. He went over to his music machine: a laptop. As he started to update his laptop, he noticed the crowd had dispersed, except for one man.

"You are a very talented man," he said. The musician sized him up. A tall, thin man, Caucasian, with thinning black hair, dressed in an overcoat, slacks and dress shoes. The musician guessed the man was in his late 40's, early 50's.

"You could be a good addition to us," said the man. The musician stared at him for a few seconds, then turned away to his laptop. He was surfing the web when the man said, "I wrote down an address for you. I hope you stop by tomorrow morning." The musician sighed, then turned.

There was no one there.

He got up and looked in the case. On top of everything was a folded up piece of paper. He opened the paper and read the address. He put it in his pocket, locked the case, picked up it and the computer and left.

* * *

><p>He reached an alley in the "worse" part of town, where the apartment complexes were. Deep in the alley, the boy set up his laptop. He googled the address on the paper as soon as he could. The search result that came up surprised him. His song must really have been special to this man. The boy decided to go to the place first thing the next day.<p>

... and his life began.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Give me some possitive feedback, but not in the form of flaming. This is a short prologue, but the actual chapters are longer. So, I ask you this. What song did he play? Hint: look at the title. What kind of case is this? Hint: Music. Who are the two men? Hint: Uh...no hint available. Now, I will see you later.<strong>


	2. Dead

**Hey guys. So here are the answers to the questions... Just kidding! If you pay attention to the story as it goes on, they will be answered, so pay close attention. Especially the third question, because they are both OCs. Well, one is more important... Anyway, here is the "first" chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, but I do own my OCs.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dead<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>OC's POV<strong>

I walked up to a building, it was at the address written. I had looked this up before, so I knew what to expect. I stared intently at the door handle, wondering if I should go in. I shook the doubt out of my head. I made this promise last night that I would at least try one day, then take it from there. I gripped the door handle and turned it. The door let me through.

I looked up. There was a sign at the top with locations in the building and which direction they were in. My eye caught the one in the middle of the list. It read "Main Office" with an arrow pointing to my left. I looked in that direction. All there was was a long hallway, bathrooms to the sides, and a door at the end. I paced down to the door. This door could be the turning point in my life. I opened it.

Inside was a secretary at her desk and a few other rooms attached, along with a waiting area. The secretary was obviously waiting for me, because she wasn't doing anything, just breathing. "I was told you would come," she spoke. "He is waiting for you in his office," she said, gesturing to the door behind her. I nodded a thanks and gripped the handle of the door. THIS time, it would change my life. I opened the door.

The man from yesterday was sitting behind a desk, fingers interlocked and leaning on his desk. "Have a seat, young man," he said. I assumed he meant the one in front of his desk, so I sat there. We stared at each other for a few moments. He broke the silence. "You have a remarkable talent." "Thanks," I muttered. "Now, I believe you know what I am about to say? So will you accept?" he asked. "Yes," was my cold response. He handed me a sheet. "It is information we need of you," he explained, "we need some records. Just fill it out truthfully." I looked at the questions and pulled out a pencil from my pocket.

* * *

><p>Name: John Phillip Smith<p>

Nickname? Johnny Height: 4' 11"

Weight: 80 lbs.

DOB: 10/15/1996 Parent 1:

Occupation Parent 2:

Occupation:

Emergency contact 1:

Emergency contact 2:

Address:

Phone:

E-mail: (my e-mail) (**A/N**: Not me but my OC's)

* * *

><p>I gave the sheet back to the man and his expression depreciated. "Why did you not fill this out correctly?" he said, handing it back to me. "Continue to fill it out." I sighed and filled the rest out.<p>

* * *

><p>Parent 1: Francis Corey Smith (deceased)<p>

Occupation: None at the moment

Parent 2: Lauren Violet Smith (deceased)

Occupation: None at the moment Emergency contact 1: None Emergency contact 2: None Address: Alley between the condominium complexes.

Phone: Cell: 471-809-1264 (**A/N**: Don't try calling this number. I just made it up...)

* * *

><p>The man looked over the now "completed" sheet of paper. I noticed his expression turn from anger, to shock, to grief, to guilt. He looked up. "Son, I'm so sorry," he said. "If I had known..." "It's fine," I interjected. "What's next?" He could tell I wanted to drop the subject, so he handed me another sheet of paper. "This is your schedule," he said. "We had it ready for you since I first walked in." I looked it over. "Do you have a map?" "Yes, right here," the man said, handing over yet another sheet. "Do you have supplies, young man?" he wondered aloud. "No." "Well, we're ready for that, too." He reached down and brought back up pens, pencils, highlighters, a few binders, folders and tab dividers. I took the supplies, map and schedule.<p>

I opened the door and before I left I turned my head, looking at him with one eye.

"Principal Ardon," I said. He looked up.

"Thanks."

He nodded. I closed the door.

* * *

><p>I stood in front of the next door. I glanced at the wall clock in the hall. Five minutes until the next class. I gripped the handle. How many doors would change my life today? Probably all of them. I opened the door and walked into the classroom.<p>

The entire class turned to me. "Hello," the teacher said, "you must be the new student. I am Ms. Wallace and this is homeroom. Why don't you tell us your name." I looked around the room. I could see girls giggling and guys holding back laughter. Proabaly the height thing.

"Hi, my name is John Smith, but please call me Johnny."

No one was paying attention, but I did observe one boy make eye contact with me, but he instantly turned to his friend. "Have a seat. You'll be going to your next class soon," Ms. Wallace said. I sighed and sat in the way back behind two guys. They turned to me.

"Hey Johnny," said the one to my right. I remembered making eye contact with him moments ago. He was obviously taller than me and had raven hair. "I'm Ash Ketchum," he said. "The name's Gary Oak," said his friend. "Hey," I said back. "What do you have next?" asked Ash. I didn't look at my schedule, just to test myself. "Biology with Mr. Ytto." "Same here!" said Gary. "Remind me to introduce you to a friend in that class." I nodded as the bell rang.

* * *

><p>I walked into biology class. "Hello there," said Mr. Ytto. "I'm Mr. Ytto. We're in the middle of a partners project right now. How about you pair up with Leaf Green? Leaf! Stand please!" I looked at the class and saw a girl stand in the middle. Her expression looked like she thought she was in trouble...again. "Leaf, this is your partner for the project. Introduce yourself to the class," he added to me.<p>

"I'm John Smith, but call me Johnny."

More giggles and laughs.

I walked over to Leaf and sat next to her. Mr. Ytto turned and started a lecture.

"Who were you texting? And why would it be embarrassing?" I started off. She looked at me in surprise. "How did you know?" she asked. "Well," I explained, "your expression when you stood up stood out, but that was to hide your right hand protecting a bulge in your pocket, most likely a phone. Also, your expression was more terrified than most people's who are caught, so it must've been embarrassing." "Wow," she said. "You did that explanation WHILE taking notes?" "Yup." "Well, if you should know, I was texting some guy and he was really annoying." "In this class?" "Yeah."

I scanned the room. My eyes stopped at two guys holding back laughter. One was Gary and the other was a green haired guy, probably the friend he wanted me to meet.

"Was it Gary?" I asked, seeing he was the only guy in the room whose name I knew. "Yeah, he's an ass," said Leaf in disgust.

I grinned. "Well, let's get through this class," I suggested.

"Yeah..."

* * *

><p>After class, Gary introduced me to his green-haired friend; Drew Hayden. We also realized the three of us had math next, so we rush across the building. We walked into the class just in time and the teacher noticed me. "Hello, I'm Mr. Quince. Would you please state your name to the class," the teacher said. I turned to the class. Again, people were giggling or laughing. This is getting old.<p>

"Hi, my name is John Smith, but call me Johnny," I said, and started walking to a seat.

"Not so fast," Mr. Quince called from behind me, "I have work for you. Put your belongings next to Ms. Waterflower and please see me. Ms. Waterflower, please show yourself to our new classmate." A girl stood in the back, so I went there, put my stuff on the desk next to her's, and went back to the teacher.

I was flattened.

"This is all the work we have done in the last month, both classwork and homework," he explained. "I expect it finished within two weeks." I nearly broke my back bringing the work back to my desk. I swear I could here the metal bending from the combined weight. I noticed the girl Waterflower was chatting with Leaf and two other girls as the class went on. Mr. Quince stopped explaining the new material 10 minutes into class and asked, "are there any questions?"

No one raised their hand...but me.

"Yes, Mr. Smith?"

"Wh...when sh..should I give y..you these papers back?" I stuttered out.

"When you are done with them, Mr. Smith. Any other questions?"

I raised my hand again.

"Yes, Mr. Smith," said Mr. Quince, obviously bored of no one but me asking questions.

"Do you have enough time to grade all these papers by tomorrow? I want to know if I'm doing these right, especially because I just finished last night's work..." I trailed off. Everyone looked at me, eyes wide and jaws dropped. Mr. Quince broke the silence. "Y...you finish a month's worth of work in ten minutes?" he asked in surprise. I nodded. "I couldn't believe it took me so long either..." He rushed over and scanned through my papers, looking to see I did all the work and the right answers.

He looked at me. "What are you playing at?" he asked darkly. I was taken aback.

"Wh...what do you mean?" I asked.

"These answers are all correct."

Awkward silence followed.

"Math is easy to me," I said. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gary and Drew giving each other sly looks. Mr. Quince took the work off my desk and lugged it back to his.

"Well...let's continue..."

* * *

><p>The bell rang, signaling a 15 minute time slot between classes. I went out and put my biology and math binders in my locker, even though there was no lock. I turned and started to walk to my next class, when I collided with another guy. I stumbled back as he stood he ground. He glared at me. I recognized him as a guy who sat with Ash, Drew and Gary during math.<p>

"You better watch where you're going, midget," he snarled at me as I backed up to the lockers. He continued down the hallway. I hoped I wouldn't see him again.

I started walking down the hall again when a few girls came up to me. The only one I sorta knew was Leaf. I only knew her friend's last name, but not the other two. "Hey Johnny," said Leaf, "that was impressive stuff in math today." "Thanks," I said gloomily.

"Well, this is Misty Waterflower," she said, gesturing to the red-head I sit next to in math.

"May Maple." A brunette with a red bandana, though how she's allowed to wear it in school, I will never know.

"And Dawn Berlitz." A bluenette. First time for everything, I guess.

"Hi there," they said.

"Hi."

I walked off to class, feeling their distress towards me.

* * *

><p>School passed by fast, and lunch was here.<p>

Drew, Dawn and May were in my history class, and Ash, the bully, Dawn and Misty were in my English class. Now, before "electives" and gym and stuff like that, we get lunch.

I walked in, and scanned the room. I saw Ash flagging me down. I started over to him, but stopped when I saw the bully sit down. I veered off.

Now where could I go?

Although I was upsetting Ash, I didn't want to be killed. I did another quick scan and saw the girls. I walked over and sat down across from them. They looked up with dark faces, expecting someone else? but the expressions quickly changed. "Hi Johnny!" May said joyfully. "Hello ladies." They surrounded me.

I glanced over to Ash's table. Ash, Gary and Drew had wide eyes and dropped jaws, while Paul was glaring daggers at me. Which one was his? I'll probably figure it out later. They all started whispering to each other.

"Why are you sitting here?" asked Dawn. "And why don't you have lunch?" wondered Leaf.

"Is it weird, me sitting with you guys?" I countered, wondering if the social world was what I thought it was.

"Kinda," answered Misty. "The guys usually sit with each other and girls also only sit with each other." Bingo.

"So, do you have to buy lunch with cash?" I asked. "Yeah, why?" responded Dawn. "I didn't bring any." They gasped. They looked over to the cafe doors. They were closed. "Well, you still need lunch!" protested Leaf. "Nah," I said, "It's fine." "If you say so..." said Misty.

The guys were smirking. They were up to something.

* * *

><p>I survived.<p>

Study hall and art weren't bad, especially because in study hall, everyone I met (including the bully) was there, and in art no one paid attention to me (no one was in it.)

But then came gym.

I was already wearing worn out shorts and a ripped t-shirt, and no other clothes but that. I walked into the class. The coach looked at me. "Son," he said, "I know you're new, but changing is agiven." I looked up at him. About 6 foot 7, could easily crush a kid by poking him. "I don't have any clothes but these sir," I said to him.

He tried to read me. "Alright then. I'm Coach Boomer, and we've been workin' on physical strength since last year. This current unit is wrestling." My hopes declined. "Hm, you'll start off against a toughy. Shinji! Up front!" Boomer shouted. I looked over the crowd. I could see the girls and guys, both of which had horrified expressions. The guy called Shinji stood. It was my bully. He had plum hair, and without his vest on, you could see he was jacked. He came up and towered over me. I almost fell back trying to look him in the eyes. The look in his eyes was deadly.

"Alright, remember, try to keep it to a low level of violence. Anything goes, and begin!"

I ran as fast as I could around the makeshift ring, being chased by a psycho bully. He jumped and we rolled into the center. He almost pinned me, but my hands shot out and grabbed his. He slid past them and grabbed my neck and proceeded to choke me. Everything goes...this wouldn't be good.

It was hard to breathe, so I resorted to my stronger point; my legs. They came in and kicked the opposition in the stomach, flinging him off me. He landed a little ways in front of me, and charged again. I closed my eyes and waited for impact.

It never came.

I opened my eyes to the sound of gasps. I hand dropped onto my hands and my legs were choking the bully. I slammed my legs down, bringing him down as well. I quickly pounced on him and pinned his dazed form.

"ONE...TWO...THREE!" I got up.

"That was impressive, son," said Coach. "Paul Shinji is the best in your grade, which in turn means you are the best now."

I gulped. That wasn't good.

* * *

><p>The ending bell rang, and I calmly left my stuff in my locker and headed out. I just passed off of school grounds when I was grabbed from behind. "Hey midget," said a cold voice from behind me. I turned as a fist collided with my jaw. I twisted through the air and landed on the cement. I stood up shakily, already knowing who my attacker was. He threw another punch, which I dodged, but he anticipated that and kicked me in the wrong place. I doubled over as he continued to beat me to a pulp. He began to retreat after what seemed like forever.<p>

"Good luck you piece of shit."

Love you too...Paul.

* * *

><p>I limped five blocks away from the school. This would surely be the time to implement my plan. Now, if no one caught me, I would surely be happy as a dead man.<p>

It was all set, and I promised myself this reward if something of this sort were to happen.

I was about to round the corner to my escape route when...

"Hey Johnny!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the end of this chapter. Who's calling out to Johnny? What's Johnny's plan? Well, you'll find out the answer to at least one of those next chapter, so stay tuned.<strong>


	3. Carcass

**And we're back! So, here is chapter 2. Hope you enjoy! By the way: writing down chapters in class helps get your mind off school.**

* * *

><p><strong>Carcass<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Johnny's POV<strong>

"Hey Johnny!" I remember that voice. I know my plan is ruined. I turned around.

"Hey Ash."

He froze when he saw my condition. "What happened?" he asked. "Well," I started, "I had a little run in with our friendly man Paul." Ash looked worried then...conflicted? What's he thinking? "Where do you live?" he finally asked. I hesitated. "Around the corner. Why?" "Let's get your stuff."

We walked around the corner and into my alley. I grabbed my guitar and its case while Ash grabbed my laptop and equipment.

I followed him down many roads until we reached a large, white colonial, two floors, and probably over a million dollars. "Wow," was all I could say. "Yeah, this is my home," said Ash. It was the third in a row of four identical houses. The two on the far end were for sale and the one to the left of Ash's was occupied.

Ash opened the door and we stepped in. "Guys! I'm back!" he called out. No one responded. "I brought a friend!" he shouted, surprising me. I hadn't a friend in years.

Three guys came rushing down. The stopped on our floor when they saw me.

"Why did you bring him here?" asked the first. "Because he was hurt, Drew," Ash retorted.

"Remember the rules?" asked the second guy, glancing nervously at the third. "Yes, Gary," said Ash. "That's why I want him to join."

Join?

"JOIN?" all three yelled.

"Yes," Ash said forcefully. "He's more of an outcast than we are. Shouldn't we give him a chance?" I looked up at Ash. He looked fierce, and the others shocked.

"Fine," Paul said. "He's in."

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

Principal Ardon looked up. "Hello, what do you need?"

* * *

><p><strong>Johnny's POV<strong>

Principal Ardon looked up. "Hello Johnny. I assume you're here to change your information." I nodded. He pulled up the info on his computer. "What will you change?" I looked at my note card. "Well..."

_Flashback_

_"So Johnny," said Paul after the others cleared out of my new room. It was Ash's, but he moved in with Gary. "You need to change your information in the school's records for this to be 'official.'" _

_"What should I do?" I asked. He grunted, pulled out a note card and wrote a few things on it. _

_"You will add me as your father," he began. I opened my mouth to protest, but he held his hand up. "I know you don't want to, no one did, but just ADD it, not replace it." I reluctantly nodded. _

_"Good. Next, for emergency contacts, add at #1 Gary and #2 Drew. I wrote the numbers on this card as well as the house number and address. You will replace what you have under 'phone' and 'address' with these. Understand?" I nodded. He gave me the card and left._

_End Flashback_

"It's completed Johnny. Congratulations!" said the principal. "Thanks," I said with a smile.

"So you have a family again, huh?"

"Yeah, it feels good to be important in life." I got up and started to leave.

"Oh! Johnny!" I stopped. "Paul stopped by just before you. He had a similar occurrence to yours. He changed his info as well."

"To what?" I asked, not turning around.

"He added a father. You."

I flinched. Then smiled. I turned back to Ardon.

"Thanks again." He nodded.

I left.

* * *

><p>Today we start with math. They switch up sometimes apparently. Everyone in the school had heard of gym and after school. A kid HAD been watching Paul beat the shit out of me and told everyone who told everyone who told...the list goes on.<p>

I stepped in the class. The bell hadn't rung yet, so people were chatting.

Everything stopped.

Everyone backed into the corners of the room, leaving me and Paul. We stepped up to each other and pulled our hands back. The crowd drew a breath. We slammed them into a shake. That confused them.

The teacher walked in. "Class, sit!" he demanded. We scuttled to our seats. He eyed me and Paul.

"I've heard of your fights, boys," he said, "and I don't want any of it anymore." We nodded. Paul was smirking and my "emergency contacts" were holding back laughs. "So let's start..."

"What happened between you two?" asked Misty, obviously confused by the performance me and Paul just put on. "Tell you at lunch."

* * *

><p>Lunch came fast. I found the girls and sat down. "Hi!" they said. "Hey," I responded. "So what happened between..."<p>

"First!" I said, "I noticed something and before I talk, I need you to agree with me!" "Okay..." said May cautiously, "What?" "You guys suck at math." They nodded. "But I don't." They nodded again. "So I am willing to tutor you guys..." That was as far as I got before I got mauled.

"You will!" "Thank you so much!" "This is awesome!" "Yes! No more fear!"

"Can't...breathe!" I choked out. The got off me and went back to their seats. I noticed the guys were flaring with jelousy.

"So, I'll work in couples," I started. "Misty and Leaf, you come by tomorrow. Dawn and May, you come by on Thursday."

They agreed. "Great! Meet me at my locker after school tomorrow so I can show you where we'll be working!"

That surprised them. "Where can you teach us?" asked Dawn, imagining what I must live in.

"Don't worry, I got it under control."

* * *

><p>"How could you get them!" "Yeah! We're working on them!" "Is that why they hate you?" "Shut up Johnny." "Well, I'm bringing some people over tomorrow." "WHAT?" I went deaf from there. "We told you..." "They're girls," I interupted. That shut them up. "Oh, then nevermind," said Gary. "Sorry about that," said Drew. "Did I forget to mention," I said, turning around, "that they are the same girls you guys are quote on quote 'working on'?" "Really?" said Ash. "No way!" said Drew. "You're the man!" commented Gary. "Thank you fellas. Now let's see what happens tomorrow." I went up to my room, but I could hear the guys downstairs. "Hey, is he suggesting of setting us up?" Funny Ash. Very funny. But smart... "Maybe, but how about just keep to our plan," suggested Drew. "Yeah!" said Gary. "Now they can't avoid us unless the want terrible grades!" "You guys forget," Paul said blandly, "that they still want to keep away from us." "So what should we do?" asked Ash. "We need Johnny to be their master: Johnny's Angels, so to say. They won't be doing anything related to Charlie's Angels, but he will just control them towards us. Suggest for them to try us as dates for things and that sort." Geez, Paul really is the smartest one of them. Kinda saw that coming. Night guys, tomorrow I impliment my NEW plan.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Shorter huh? Well, the next chapter will be of the 2 tutor sessions, along with a break in between by a girl's POV. See yah next time!<strong>


	4. Hunters

**Okay, ready to see what the reactions are? I know I am. So here's chapter 4**

* * *

><p><strong>Hunters<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Leaf's POV<strong>

The bell rang. Misty and I packed up our stuff and headed to Johnny's locker.

"Aren't you excited for this?" I asked her.

"Yeah. We can finally do well in math!" she answered.

"Yeah, and he's so cute!" I added. We both giggled at that. The reason I say he's cute is because he's so small, he could be like my stuffed animals! Don't tell anyone I have stuffed animals, though.

We rounded a corner and came to Johnny at his locker. He just finished locking his lock. He turned and jumped back a little, surprised by our sudden appearance.

"Woah," he said, startled. "You girls scared me there."

We gave him grins. "Let's go!" said Misty.

* * *

><p>The walk wasn't bad. He took us a good distance from the school, about 20 minutes away by walking.<p>

"So, where do you stay?" I asked.

"Right here," he said, pointing at a large, white house.

"It looks familiar..." I said.

"Uh Leaf," Misty said, tugging on me. "That's our neighbor's house."

Johnny looked at us in surprise. "You're our loud, obnoxious neighbors with terrible taste in music?" he asked in surprise.

"HEY!" I yelled back. "We don't have bad taste in music!"

He shrugged. "Let's just get settled in."

* * *

><p>We walked into the living room. It was as big as ours. It had a tv and arm chairs, pretty simple.<p>

"FELLAS!" Johnny called out. "I'M BACK!"

Misty and I turned to the entrance to see two guys fly down the stairs and into the closed door. The three of us winced.

"Ouch," Johnny commented .

The two boys who raced down the stairs came over to us. "Why hello there, gorgeous," said the perv. "Don't talk to me, Gary," I said to him.

"Hey Misty," said Ash.

"Hi."

"Brothers, go away now, I have to teach."

Wait, did he say what I think he said?

"Did you say brothers?" wondered Misty. At least I'm not going crazy.

"Yup," Johnny said, "the five of us are all unofficially, unrelated brothers!"

"Five?" I asked.

"Paul and Drew," responded Ash.

Misty and I gulped. "Well, can you start the teaching now?"

* * *

><p><strong>May's POV<strong>

"Get away, Grasshead."

"Come on, June. You know you like me."

"I'M MAY!" I stormed off after that.

Drew had followed me all the way from school. I tried losing him around town, but he just wouldn't leave.

"You know you want me..."

"SHUT IT!" I roared at him, continuing to my house.

"Woah, that wasn't very ladylike. You should apologize for being so rude."

I turned to him. "Why don't you leave me alone and GO HOME!"

"What do you think I'm doing?" he asked, "following you around aimlessly trying to annoy you?"

"YES!"

"Well, as a matter of fact, I am going home." I stared at him, but he just passed right by.

I turned to yell at him, but I saw Misty and Leaf step out of our neighbor's house.

"Misty! Leaf!" I yelled, waving them down. They ran past Drew, who ignored them. He walked in the open door.

"May, you won't believe who lives there!" cheered Leaf, but not a cheer I would like to hear. It was more dread than excitement.

"Drew?" I guessed.

"Partial credit," said Misty. "Him, Ash, Gary, Paul and Johnny."

"WHAT?"

"See," said Leaf, "told you she wouldn't believe it."

We all retreated to the, no longer, safety of our house.

* * *

><p><strong>Dawn's POV<strong>

I heard the rushing of feet coming up the stairs. They must be back.

"DAWN!" my friends screeched, nearly breaking the door off its hinges.

I flew into the air. "Eee! Don't scare me like that!" I complained.

"If that was scary," May said, "then wait till you here who our neighbors are."

Misty told me who they were.

"NO!"

"See, isn't is worse?" asked Leaf.

"Definitely."

We heard a door sliding open and something tap my slider of my balcony. I opened the curtains and door to find someone I would have never have expected until now.

"Keep it down!" roared an agitated bully.

"I'm not happy about this either," I said back to him.

"Troublesome," he muttered under his breathe as he closed his door.

"Grr." I slammed mine.

"You all right?" Misty asked. "No!" I responded. "Paul really agitates me!"

They giggled at that. "What's so funny?" I asked, still angry at Paul.

"Oh nothing!" Leaf sang.

I will find out what that was about.

* * *

><p><strong>Misty's POV<strong>

What should I do about this? He would kill me if he knew. Knowing him, he will know, eventually. That's it. Tomorrow I will show my secret of him throughout the school.

* * *

><p><strong>Johnny's POV<strong>

"So, you've all had interaction today, right?" I asked the guys. They nodded.

"I think Paul's was the best," Ash said, after I showed them the videos of each interaction. I had set up hidden cameras around the property as soon as I became a member of the family.

"Come on guys," Drew said. "Crashing into the door?" "Not as bad as your pitiful attempt to flirt," Gary noted.

"So we all agree," I said. "Paul's was the best." Everyone but Paul nodded.

I went up to my room and checked up on my e-mail.

Empty, as always.

I closed out of the browser, and almost closed the computer, but I noticed.

"Where is it?"

* * *

><p>In the morning, it was a slow start. I was going to need energy to keep up with Dawn when I was to tutor her in the afternoon, so I tried to take a nap in homeroom.<p>

Unfortunately, fate had other plans.

"Students, the principal wants you to see this," said our teacher. Many students didn't pay attention, only Ash did.

"Hey, it's Johnny!"

Everyone's head snapped towards the screen.

It **was** me.

_"Camera 5, all set,"_ I said in the video. I backed up. I was holding my guitar.

_"I have been practicing privately, but now I can change things,"_ I recited into the camera. I sat down in front of my computer. This camera, I remember, was zoomed in from a building across the deserted street.

In the video, I pressed on the mouse button to start up the background music. I started playing the guitar intro. I slunk to the back of the room as I began to sing:

_"And I'd give up forever to touch you 'cause I know that you feel me somehow. You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be and I don't want to go home right now."_

The class looked shocked.

_"And all I can taste is this moment. And all I can breathe is your life. 'Cause sooner or later it's over, I just don't want to miss you tonight."_

A few people began to have tears in their eyes.

_"And I don't want the world to see me 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am"_

A crowd was forming in the video.

_"And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming or the moment of truth in your lies. When everything feels like the movies, yeah, you bleed just to know you're alive."_

You could see the money being thrown.

_"And I don't want the world to see me 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am."_

I went into my acoustic solo. As it finished, I continued.

_"And I don't want the world to see me 'cause I don't think that they'd understand. When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am._

_ "I just want you to know who I am. _

_"I just want you to know who I am."_

You could see the crowd disperse in the video. The principal was now visible.

Our chat was not audible, but you could see him give me a slip.

The video ended there.

It was dead silence.

"Hah! Homeless person!"

That triggered it. Nearly the entire room broke out into laughter and name calling.

I sulked. I could barely hear the bell ring.

I bolted from the room and from the building before anyone could say anything else.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor kid. He keeps getting into deeper and deeper emotional disruption. Hopefully things will change. Will they? Find out next time. Also, sorry if it is poorly written, it is just to give some detail in the plot.<strong>


	5. Survive

**Okay, let's see what happens to our emotionally dysfunctional kid. Chapter 4 is here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, only the OC's.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Survive<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Ash's POV<strong>

"Wait! Johnny!" I cried, running after him. I ignored Gary's calls for me to leave him be and kept running faster.

I could see him turn a corner down a nearby alley. I followed him. It was a long and narrow alley, so I was able to get closer. He rounded another corner, at which I followed him still. I sprinted as hard as I could and leapt at him. I felt myself collide with him and we rolled a good distance.

"Ash?" he said, confused.

"Johnny!" I exclaimed. "What got into you?"

We stood up, but he kept looking down.

"I didn't wanna stay," he started, "for the hazing."

With that, he began to cry. I scrambled around for a way to calm him down.

"Uh...everything's gonna be alright," I tried.

I got a better idea. "You always have you brothers for help."

He looked up at me, a gleam behind his tearful eyes.

"Thanks," he sniffed, whiping his eyes. "I needed that."

I sighed relief. "Now let's go back to class."

* * *

><p>We got back to school, but instead of going to class, Principal Ardon pulled us to the side.<p>

"Johnny," he began, "I am so sorry. Someone left me that file and a note saying everyone should know about you, so I thought nothing bad would come from it."

"It's okay," Johnny insisted. "No, take the next week off if you have to. I don't want you doing anything you may regret later."

I watched their back and forth conversation consisting of privileges and attempts to stop the privileges.

"I'll come to school, you know," Johnny finally said.

"Fine," Ardon agreed. "But you are not allowed to go to your classes from the end of today forward for a whole week; Friday to Friday."

"Okay. Thanks!" Johnny said, walking away.

I just followed him. Nothing bad so far...

* * *

><p><strong>Paul's POV<strong>

I dropped the last kid.

"Anyone else wanna laugh at Johnny?" I demanded to know.

Everyone shook their heads.

A crowd had gathered around me and a bunch of guys after school because we were fighting. They kept on making fun of my new brother, so I kicked their asses.

I walked away, leaving the entire crowd in disbelief.

It was a ten-to-one fight, and I left without a scratch.

They're probably weak.

* * *

><p>I walked through the door and sat down on the couch.<p>

"Hey," said Johnny from the table. Across from him were May and that annoying girl, Troublesome.

"What are you doing here?" asked the latter.

"It's my couch," I said. "I can sit here."

May shrugged and went back to finishing her problem. When Troublesome didn't, May shoved her face into her textbook.

I shrugged it off and pulled out an x-box controller, turned on both the system and tv, and proceeded to boot up COD: MW2.

"What are you doing now?" wondered May.

"COD."

"There aren't any fish here," said Troublesome, cluelessly.

"It's a video game," explained the brainiac.

"Oh."

I went on live and started up the round. Before one minute had passed, I already had a 20 kill streak.

That upset the girls.

"Hey!" shouted May, "that's loud! We're trying to work here!"

"Yeah! Why are you even playing that game?" asked Troublesome. "Isn't it a little violent?"

"Are you crazy? It's fun!"

"Johnny, you think it's fun?" asked May in disbelief.

He nodded. The girls sighed and looked back at their papers.

Who said guys couldn't control girls?

* * *

><p><strong>Johnny's POV<strong>

I walked over behind the girls and looked at their work.

"That's a lot better," I said. "Although, there are a few mistakes."

As I leaned in to show them their mistakes, I slipped a chip into May's right and Dawn's left ears. They didn't notice a thing.

I went on to explain their mistakes and showed them solutions to prevent them. I was like a teacher, except without the pitiful payroll and I'm not boring.

They left, and I went up to my room to look over the tapes of my room from yesterday.

I openned up the files and played back the camera from my room.

I fast forwarded through most of it, just me going in and out, but I stopped it at one part.

I played it up again, making sure I was right.

Of course, the one time I let my guard down, this happens!

* * *

><p>I quickly biked over to school. Oh, yeah, they got me a bike so I could ride it instead of walking. Well, by riding this bike, I was able to catch up with the girls before school started. I swerved in front of them and they jumped back.<p>

"Woah! Johnny?" Dawn said.

"Hello."

"What are you doing here?" asked May. "We still need to get to school."

"I know but what I don't know is why," I responded.

They looked at me, confused. I pointed at Misty.

"Why did you give Ardon that file?"

The three unaccused girls looked from me to Misty in shock.

"What do you mean?" she asked, nervously.

"Well," I began, "I was fishy because I don't let down my guard easily anymore, but when I saw the file and that it was my camera still recording it, I knew someone used my computer. So, I went to my computer and looked up Wednesday's recordings of my room. There, I saw you, Misty, go on my computer, look at my files curiously, see one, open it, watch it, put it on your flashdrive and exit. I also assume you put it in Ardon's box when no one was looking. Is that all correct?"

She looked down and away.

"Yeah." She looked up again. "But I believe people need to know the real you," she added, confidently.

I nodded in understanding. I hugged her, but only to slip a chip into her ear.

"Thanks Misty, that really means a lot."

With that, I went over to Leaf.

Where's Gary and the others when you need 'em?

"Hey Johnny!" a voice called out.

Oh, right there.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" I asked them as the approached us.

"Well, we have 20 minutes until school starts and we're 10 minutes away," said Ash.

"So what do you wanna do now, Leaf?" asked Gary sliding over to said girl.

She pushed him away. "Not interested Gary!"

"Oh come on! I kissed you last summer!"

"BECAUSE OF A DARE!"

"Oh...forgot about that."

"How could you?" asked Ash.

"Yeah," Drew said, "you were boasting about it for we..."

He was cut off by Gary slapping his hand over Drew's mouth.

"What did I say!" he growled at the green-haired boy.

Drew yanked Gary's hand off his face. "Alright, alright," he said.

That got my brain working.

Everyone was bugged but Leaf.

That meant...

I winked Paul.

He nodded.

"Gary, I don't think Leaf likes you..." trailed Ash.

"Nonsense," said the brunette, who started stalking towards Leaf.

"Get away from me!" Leaf yelled, running around the group with Gary chasing her.

They ran a LOT... at least for five minutes.

Paul, who was amused enough, stepped in the path of Leaf.

"Duck," he said as he threw a left jab that would knock Gary into Drew.

Leaf didn't hear Paul's mumble though, and flew into me.

As she impacted me, I swiftly bugged her.

All set.

We fell.

"Paul, what was that for?" Misty demanded.

"I said duck," he said coldly, walking away.

Drew wasted no time dragging me, Ash and Gary along with him to the school.

I looked back to see the girls fuming at us, then rushing to Leaf's aid.

This will be hilarious.

* * *

><p>I walked around the empty room.<p>

I had locked the room behind me so on one would interupt me.

I set up a little station and began my work.

I looked at the guys and girls, who all appeared bored.

This will brighten their day.

* * *

><p><strong>Normal POV<strong>

The school was in a good attitude.

Nothing much was going on except talking.

People making plans, talking about the sport options coming up, but no one was ready for what was to happen next.

"Hello, ladies and gentlemen!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's the last of this chapter. See yah next time!<strong>


End file.
